


Fair's Fair

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: A friendly competition at the Gold Saucer to see who gets to date Cloud. Mostly friendly, anyway.





	Fair's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 6. In celebration of how exciting it was to see these characters, merely crappy polygons on the screen, drawn properly.

### Fair's Fair

The perpetual storm raged outside the castle at the top of Ghost Square, the Gold Saucer's only inn. Fake lightning bolts sparked through the sky, flashing enough bright light into the inn's two dozen rooms to compensate for the dimmer lights cast by the fake torches in the walls. The rooms were all decorated the same way, with a mixture of wall ornaments more normally found in an armoury or a torture dungeon, a surprisingly plain wooden chair, and sturdy beds with spiky posts. Nice and ornamental, but above all, spiky.

And, in the most expensive bedroom in the entire inn, three naked women were getting ready for battle.

"Are we all ready?" Yuffie laughed, closing the door behind her as she slipped into the room. With the closed door blocking the brighter light from the hallway, she could just make out the figures of Aeris and Tifa standing at the other end of the room.

"We," Tifa said matter-of-factly, "have been waiting for five minutes. You're late." She stepped forward, into the middle of the room, towering over Yuffie as she looked her up and down. "And by the time we're done here, you're going to regret making me wait."

"Pfft," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Like you could beat me."

"This is a fair fight," Tifa reminded her. "No sneaky thieving, no fancy weapons. Just us, and our bodies." She casually flexed her arm, showing off her lean and muscled frame. "And I'm the fighter here."

"Says you," Yuffie retorted cheekily. "I'm faster than you, and I've trained a lot too. I just... like throwing things at the bad guys. It means I stay out of range." She winked, resting her fingers on her hip as she continued. "It's the flower girl I feel bad for."

As one, they both turned to look at the third occupant of the room. Aeris certainly didn't come anywhere near matching the muscular, athletic bodies that Tifa and Yuffie had, but she didn't seem to mind. "You might find," she purred, "that I'm not as easy to beat as you think." She walked past the other two fighters slowly and deposited a velvet case on the foot of the bed nearest the door.

"Ooh," Yuffie smiled as Tifa craned her neck for a closer look. "Are those...?"

"Yep," Aeris confirmed, pulling the catch on the case loose. "Brand new, completely clean, unused. This time," she said as she flipped the case open, "to the _losers_ go the spoils." She flipped the case open and stepped back, and the three of them grinned as they looked at the assortment of tools contained within.

Three full rolls of silver bondage tape, more than enough for whoever ended up losing the fight. A brand new padlock for the door, to ensure that the battle and the aftermath went completely undisturbed. And - Tifa grinned - two sets of anal beads and two fully charged vibrators - one pink, one blue.

Tifa bit her lip in anticipation as she picked up the blue one. Holding it up for a better look, she pointed it at Yuffie. "This one will be for you, my little ninja." She set it back on the bed, bending over theatrically while the two women stared at her, and continued. "And the pink one for the flower girl."

"Well," Aeris replied, "You're half right."

Tifa turned from the bed as she picked up the padlock. Walking past the two women, she fed the door's catches through the ring of the padlock, then secured it with a click. She held up the key, and as Aeris and Yuffie watched her, she set it down on the bed next to the toys.

"Now, you remember the rules," Tifa began. "We count three lightning flashes, then we start. No injuries, just to disable each other."

"Remember that," Yuffie teased to Aeris. "Keep those gorgeous breasts to yourself. I could lose an eye on them."

"Winner is whoever walks out that door," Tifa continued, ignoring Yuffie. "The losers get... well, whatever the winner wants to do with them."

"You sure about this?" Aeris smiled at the two of them. "I'm more agile than you think. It's not too late to forfeit, you know. One date with Cloud isn't worth me humiliating both of you."

"Please," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "If you're not going to surrender, keep your mouth closed. Let's settle this now."

"I'm in," Tifa confirmed. Looking back and forward between Aeris and Yuffie, she flexed her muscles again. "Looks like you are too. Let's do this, then. Aeris, will you do the honours?"

Aeris nodded. "Three strikes," she reminded the two women. Together, they each turned to face the open curtains and look out through the night sky.

Off in the distance, a flash of lightning and a distant rumble of thunder. "One," Aeris counted.

Seven seconds later, another flash, closer this time. "Two," Tifa continued in a voice tinged with anticipation.

As one, the women turned to face each other, crouching down, ready to pounce.

Five seconds. Ten seconds. Then finally another crash of lightning, this time close enough to rattle the windows.

"Thr..." Yuffie managed to shout before Aeris dove across the room head-first and struck her in the stomach, knocking her to the soft, carpeted floor.

Yuffie went down hard, completely out of breath. Aeris scrabbled to grab onto her wrists, using her knees to hold Yuffie's legs down against the ground. Yuffie rolled and thrashed as she gasped for breath, struggling as she rocked her legs free from Aeris's. She rolled to try to escape, but Aeris gripped her around the stomach and squeezed as hard as she could, and Yuffie gasped as the breath was knocked out of her once again.

"Wow," Yuffie managed to gasp as Aeris tightened her grip. "You... weren't kidding." She squirmed her leg underneath Aeris's body, managing to slip it up and press it against her own stomach, then lashed out with her knee, catching Aeris between her breasts and almost pushing her away.

"H-help!" Aeris yelped as Yuffie grabbed her shoulders, still trying to wrench her away. "She's... too s..."

"I can't get... there," Tifa shouted from behind her, trying to find a way to close on Yuffie. Aeris's initial tackle had knocked her between two of the beds, and there was no room to maneuver without being struck by one of the two's flailing limbs.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuffie growled as she shoved Aeris's left shoulder, rolling her off her body and onto the carpet. "You two are ganging up on me!" She sat up and dove over Aeris, trying to get back to the middle of the room, but Tifa tackled her again, striking her in the middle of her back and forcing her face-first onto the carpet.

"Quick, get the tape!" Tifa yelled. "I'll hold her down."

Aeris picked herself up and quickly leapt over the two struggling fighters, to the bed with the tool case. She grabbed one of the rolls of bondage tape and brought it as quickly as she could back to the unfolding battle. Tifa was sitting easily on Yuffie's back just above her bottom, using her superior weight to hold Yuffie against the ground while she gripped a handful of her short black hair in one hand, and both her wrists behind her back in the other.

"So," Tifa laughed as Yuffie struggled uselessly. "Turns out she's ticklish! Watch!" She dragged a finger straight up Yuffie's side to her armpit, and the two women watched her struggle and squirm as she laughed helplessly under Tifa's relentless steel grip.

"Ankles or wrists first?" Aeris asked, grinning widely.

"Ankles," Tifa answered, tilting her head back at Yuffie's wildly flailing feet. "Mind she doesn't kick you while you're taping her up. Maybe spank her a little bit if you need to subdue her more."

"This.. isn't.. fair!" Yuffie screamed as Aeris knelt down beside them, tape in hand. She rocked back and forward under Tifa's heavy body, trying desperately to squirm out of the way, but it was no use. With a surprisingly strong grip, Aeris grabbed her flailing ankle and started wrapping tape around it, quickly securing it to her other leg.

"We've got you." Tifa knelt down to whisper, "Now give up, like a good little ninja, and maybe we won't have to use the..."

Suddenly, Yuffie threw all of her weight to one side, then lashed out with her hips, unsettling Tifa and knocking her sideways into Aeris. She rocked back against Tifa's shifting weight, rolled madly towards the bed, and before the two women could untangle themselves, Yuffie somersaulted backwards and landed on her feet. She quickly bent down and scrabbled at her ankles, trying desperately to peel the tape off and regain her full momentum.

Aeris struggled to her feet just as Yuffie pulled the tape loose with a ripping sound. She took a deep breath and grinned as Yuffie straightened herself up, dropping the loose tape by the window.

"Fine," Yuffie taunted, shaking her head to clear it from the close encounter. "I can take both of you on, just you wait and see."

Aeris advanced across the carpet, tape in hand, but Tifa held out a hand to restrain her, standing back up a little unsteadily. "That hurt," she said as she wagged a finger towards the young ninja. "And you can't beat me in a fair fight. Stay behind me, sweetie," she called over her shoulder to Aeris, "and let me take care of this upstart."

Yuffie tensed her legs, trying to keep her grin up as she desperately looked around the room. Tifa was right; she was far stronger than Yuffie, and she knew she wouldn't get the chance to break free again. As Tifa advanced, she slowly backed up, looking for her chance.

Then she saw it. A sudden flash of lightning and a thunder peal close enough to rock the windows. Tifa couldn't stop herself from momentarily glancing at the sudden noise, and Yuffie seized her chance. She leapt acrobatically across the room, braced against one of the tall bedposts, and instantly launched herself sideways, flying past Tifa parallel to the ground and cannoning hard into Aeris.

Aeris went flying across one of the beds and landed awkwardly, sprawled on the ground with her legs still half on the bed. Yuffie grabbed the tape before Tifa could react, and ripped at the loose end Aeris had left when she'd been interrupted from securing her legs. A sizable piece came off the roll, and as Yuffie rolled underneath the nearest bed, she dragged Aeris's arm with her, pulling her down at an awkward angle. She slammed the tape across her wrist and wound it around one of the legs of the bed, and before Aeris could react, Yuffie pulled the tape tight and secured her wrist.

"Damn," Aeris swore as she scrabbled ineffectually at the tape, trying to free herself. "She's under the bed. Be careful!"

But Yuffie had already scrabbled out onto the carpet behind Tifa, and as Tifa ran to help her friend, she attacked from behind. She planted her foot squarely in the middle of Tifa's arse, fetching a stinging slap and sending her sprawling into the base of the bed, face first.

Tifa recoiled from the bed, gasping in pain and shock, and Yuffie grabbed her shoulder and pushed to keep her off balance, not daring to let her find her footing. Tifa swung her foot out reflexively to try to catch Yuffie's legs, and Yuffie jumped awkwardly, just missing being tripped. She grabbed Tifa's wrists from the front, pushing down to force Tifa to the carpeted floor, then flipped up and onto the bed, pulling Tifa roughly into the bed frame again. Tifa cried out in anger, trying to free herself, but before she could muster her strength, Yuffie wrapped the tape roughly around her wrists three times, then once around the spiked bedpost, securing her in place.

Yuffie rolled off the bed, just in time to miss Aeris's swinging fist as it slammed into the mattress right where she'd been lying. She landed heavily on the floor beside Tifa, and had just enough time to yell "Oh, come on..." before Tifa lashed out with her foot, narrowly missing her.

"Get her Aeris!" Tifa yelled, struggling hard to free her wrists. "She's tired! Get her now!"

But it was too late. Yuffie stood back up, out of reach of Tifa's legs, and stepped into the middle of the room to face Aeris, breathing heavily. "Give up now," she said tauntingly, "and I promise I won't turn your vibrator up as far as it will go."

Aeris darted across the floor and swung wildly at Yuffie, who ducked easily under her arm. Stepping behind Aeris's skinny body, Yuffie grabbed her wrist and pulled hard, spinning Aeris around to face her before she brought her hand up and slapped as hard as she could across Aeris's face. Tifa winced, still unable to tear herself away from the tape, as Aeris staggered across the room and collapsed against the chair.

"You know what," Yuffie said between gasps, glancing quickly at Tifa to make sure she was still secure. "That's... a good idea, Aeris. Hope that chair's more comfortable than it looks," she said teasingly, advancing quickly across the floor. Before Aeris could stand, Yuffie wrapped the tape around her back a few times, sticking her crudely to the chair legs.

"It won't hold you for long," Yuffie informed Aeris as she shook her head to regain her bearings, "but it won't have to. I'll just go deal with your teammate, then be back to finish the job."

Yuffie took a deep breath, then grinned happily, back to her energetic self. Holding the tape in one hand, she vaulted easily into the air and landed flat on the bed, right next to Tifa's wrists, still bound. She tutted as Tifa gave one last pull, to the accompaniment of a ripping noise as one of the tapes around her wrists gave way.

"That was a bit of a rush job," she admitted. "Hold still and I'll do it properly."

Quick as a flash, she wrapped three more times around Tifa's wrists, then as Tifa clenched her fists to pull again, she wrapped once more across her knuckles, binding her hands into clenched fists so that there was no way to grab the tape. She wrapped the tape around the bedpost twice, securing Tifa's wrists, then continued downwards to tape her arms behind her head, on either side of the post. Finally, when she was satisfied, she rolled off the bed and landed agilely beside Tifa's body.

Tifa growled as she struggled against the tape, completely uselessly. Yuffie had bound her arms too tight to move. "You better tie me tight," she whispered, "because if I get out of here..."

Yuffie tore a piece of tape and stuck it roughly across Tifa's lips, followed by another, making a crude X across her face. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she wrapped another piece all the way around Tifa's jaw and stuck it against the bedpost. "You lost. Deal with it." She wrapped two more pieces across each of Tifa's shoulders, sticking them to the bedframe, then quickly did the same to her stomach. Before long, Tifa's entire top half was stuck in place, completely immobile.

Aeris scrabbled frantically to try to free herself, but the tape had secured her forearms to her side, and she couldn't free herself without breaking the chair. Yuffie laughed as she watched Aeris pulling against the tape, then quickly got to work on Tifa's legs, grabbing them one at a time and wrapping the tape around, binding her shins to her thighs and leaving her pussy spread wide open.

"Not quite done," Yuffie mused for a moment. "You could still kick your way out of that, unless..." She took the last of the roll of tape and slammed it across Tifa's dorsums, taping each foot flat against the carpet.

"There we go," Yuffie grinned, stepping back to look at her handiwork. Tifa was completely immobile, bound and gagged and helpless. Only her eyes moved, following Yuffie in impotent fury as she walked casually to the bed and grabbed the last two rolls of tape.

"Your turn," she called out across the room to Aeris, still awkwardly taped to the base of the chair. Yuffie pulled the tape off, grabbed Aeris roughly by the shoulder and pulled her onto her feet. Aeris instinctively lashed out with her hand, but Yuffie grabbed it and pulled it high behind her back.

"Don't," she whispered in a steel-cold voice. "Sit down. You're beat."

Aeris slowly turned to face Tifa, apologetically looking into her furious eyes. "Sorry Tifa," she admitted as she sat down in front of her captor. "She beat us."

With three quick tears, Yuffie secured Aeris's mouth the same way she had Tifa's, pulling the final piece long enough to stick to the high back of the chair.

"Get comfortable," she purred, "because in twenty seconds you'll be taped in place for the whole night.

Aeris gave a muffled cry, shifting her body into the most comfortable position she could against the hard corners of the chair while Yuffie wrapped her up. She wound the tape around Aeris's shoulders, sticking them against the base of the chair, then quickly followed with her arms. Four times around each arm left them bound securely to the chair's armrests, while Yuffie wordlessly followed up with a few wraps around her stomach, taking care not to bind her hair. Finally, Yuffie pulled Aeris's legs apart, securing her thighs to the front of the chair, then her shins to the leg itself, and finally her ankles to the base of the chair.

"There we go," she said happily as she stared at her two victims, completely defeated and secured. "Now comes the fun part."

The two women watched, helplessly moaning from beneath their gags, as Yuffie casually strolled across the carpet and retrieved the toys.

"I think this one would suit you perfectly," Yuffie called to Aeris, brandishing the blue vibrator and the smaller set of beads. She knelt down in front of Aeris, carefully worming her hands underneath her skin towards her bottom, grasping the beads in one hand. Then, slowly and inevitably, she eased the beads under Aeris's body and up into her arsehole.

Aeris screamed and squirmed as Yuffie relentlessly buried the chain of beads almost all the way into her body, until only two were left resting on the chair. Then, ignoring her struggles, she brandished the vibrator, switching it on with her thumb. Aeris gazed at it with apprehension in her eyes as Yuffie rubbed the tip up and down against her pussy, trying not to make a sound. But she couldn't help but moan as Yuffie carefully slid it into her vagina, pushing it steadily until half of it was buried inside her, leaving a few inches sticking out.

"I don't think your muscles are strong enough to push that out of you," Yuffie mused while Aeris squirmed and thrashed against the tape. "But just in case..." she brandished the tape again, tore off three strips, and secured the protruding vibrator and beads to the chair.

"There we go," she said, turning to face Tifa. "Now it's your turn."

As Aeris moaned from behind both of them, Yuffie knelt down until her face was level with Tifa's immobile gaze. "I bet this was your idea," she said, waving the pink vibrator back and forward in front of her eyes. "Teaming up on me so you could share Cloud for yourselves. Or," she said suddenly, tilting her head, "maybe you were going to ambush Aeris afterwards and keep him for yourself? That sounds more like you." She lowered the vibrator and the last string of anal beads, holding them just in front of Tifa's exposed body, and continued. "Either way, you didn't play fair, so I don't think I should either."

Lifting her gaze to Tifa's eyes, Yuffie didn't look away as she slowly pushed the dormant vibrator all the way into Tifa's body. Tifa gazed back, furious but powerless as Yuffie lifted up the controller in her other hand. She held in front of Tifa's eyes as she flicked the riser with her thumb, knocking it into the starting position, and Tifa winced as the toy buzzed into life inside her. Then she started moaning in pleasure and fury as Yuffie slowly lifted the riser higher, pushing it up to the maximum setting.

"I'll just leave this here," she taunted. "We'll sort it out tomorrow." She tore off a few more pieces of tape and quickly wrapped two of them around the vibrator itself, taping it to the sensitive skin inside Tifa's thighs, just next to her vagina. With one more long piece, she taped the vibrator's riser setting to lock it in the highest position, then wrapped the whole thing around Tifa's leg, leaving it secured against her thigh.

Yuffie grinned, then suddenly held up her other hand, still holding the larger set of anal beads. "Almost forgot," she said in a sing-song voice as she looked down at Tifa's spread, exposed body. Without any preparation, Yuffie shoved the largest beads into Tifa's arsehole, feeding four of the biggest beads into her body before securing the string of beads in place with the last piece of tape.

"That should stop you from squirming too much," she grinned. "Now there's just one more thing to do."

Yuffie turned her back, walking with exaggerated care back to the bed as she retrieved the key. She hesitated by the door for a moment before carefully unlocking the padlock and slipping it off the door.

"I'll be sure to put this on the outside of the door, just like we planned, when I leave," she told the two of them, matter-of-factly. "Nobody else will come in tonight, and you two won't be coming out. I'll be around tomorrow morning to let you out." With a satisfied sigh, she took one more look at her two victims.

Tifa was angrily still struggling, but Yuffie's bonds were not giving her even an inch of moment. As Yuffie watched with delight, she winced and struggled, moaning in pleasure as each movement ground the beads buried deep inside her arse. The vibrator was visibly moving, almost loud enough to hear from the hallway, and Yuffie idly wondered how many times that night Tifa would make herself cum as she continued to struggle.

Aeris, she noted with more delight, had given up fighting. With her body exposed and taped open, she had tilted her head back to rest against the chair. There was no pain or anger in the noises she was making; only what seemed like intense noises of pleasure. At this rate, Yuffie mused, Aeris would have hit her first orgasm by the time she'd even made it out the door.

"Now," Yuffie cooed at them from the doorway. "You girls _try_ to enjoy yourselves here," she waved the key teasingly at them as she continued, "while I try to enjoy _my_ date with Cloud!" Then, with one final wave, she flicked the light switch off and closed the door behind her.

Trapped helpless in the dark, only moments from their first of what would be many orgasms through the night, illuminated only by the random, occasional flashes of lightning from outside, the two women squirmed and moaned as they heard the sound of the padlock being secured on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://scarlet.paheal.net/_images/8a9b14b0fdb85c81dcdf8897e44b9a90/1387579%20-%20Aeris_Gainsborough%20Final_Fantasy_VII%20SneakAttack1221%20Tifa_Lockhart%20Yuffie_Kisaragi.jpg)


End file.
